Always faithful to thy goddess
by Artemis18
Summary: It's stupid I know. Kai and his sister Katana have a sercet will the tell the others. First chapter up
1. Kai and Katana's

After their grandfather's death, Kai and Katana lived in the Madison with their faithful servants.  
  
In the reading room  
  
`Ding Dong`  
  
"Master Kai, your "friends" are here, shall I send them away?" asked the head butler Fredrick.  
  
"Fredrick let them in." said Kai as Katana glanced over at him from her book.  
  
"Yo, Kai what's up man." Said Tyson "trying" to act cool. The other three just shock their heads. As Tyson walked into the reading room.  
  
"And, who is this beautiful vision of glory?"  
  
"Tyson, if you don't want to get hurt than I strongly suggest that you calmly step away from me." Said Katana in a defensive tone.  
  
"Or, what? You sick the dogs on me."  
  
"No, I'll sick the lions on you."  
  
"Oh my." Said Kenny  
  
"Like, you have lions."  
  
"Your right we don't we have a lioness, Aquinas here girl."  
  
`Thump, thump` was the sound of something big running down the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tyson as he ran into a wall and was knocked out cold. O_O  
  
"Katana, why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't known." She said as she went back to her book. As the bladebreakers (minus Tyson) looked down to see the tiniest kitten. -.-U 


	2. The truth

"So Katana what did you what to tell us?" asked Kenny  
  
"Well I'm.I mean we are.."  
  
"Master Kai, Mistress Katana, your family is here." Said Fredrick.  
  
"Father." Nodded Kai  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Apollo, Artemis how are my young ones?" said their father  
  
"Apollo? Artemis?" said Rei  
  
"Father we have not yet told them." Said Apollo a.k.a Kai  
  
'Well hurry up and tell them." Said Ridge a.k.a Ares Apollo's older brother  
  
"Guys, we're gods." Said katana very quickly.  
  
"Gods ?" said max  
  
" yes, immortal, you see I'm Apollo god of son."  
  
"Artemis goddess of hunting."  
  
" Ares god of war." Said Ridge a.k.a Ares  
  
" Hermes, the god's messenger." Said Gordo a.k.a Hermes  
  
"Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty." Said River a.k.a Aphrodite  
  
"Hestia The goddess of the hearth and home. " said Mary a.k.a Hestia  
  
"Zeus The almighty king of the gods." Said Kai's father  
  
"Hera The queen of the gods, goddess of marriage." Said Katana's mother  
  
"Are you leaving?" asked Rei 


	3. Your Heart will lead you Home

"Yes, Ray I'm afraid we do I'm sorry."  
  
"I' miss you."  
  
In Greece  
  
"What is wrong with our children?"  
  
"They aren't happy."  
  
"Apollo, Artemis what is wrong?"  
  
"Thy love one life yet not the other." Said Artemis  
  
"Thy don't understand father." Said Apollo  
  
"Do you want to go want to go back young children?"  
  
"Yes, father thy do but the duties of a God are."  
  
"The duties are a god are pointless, go back where your heart leads you."  
  
Back in Japan  
  
"Ray ?"  
  
"Yes, I miss them."  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Just you neighborhood gods saying Hi."  
  
"Katana,"  
  
"Please Artemis and Apollo please."  
  
"But I thought you were going home."  
  
"We are home."  
  
'Sunny days and starry nights  
  
And lazy afternoons  
  
Yours counting' castles in the clouds  
  
And humming' little tunes  
  
But somehow, right before your eyes  
  
The summer fades away  
  
Everything is different,  
  
And everything has changed * if you feel lost and on your own  
  
And far from home  
  
You're never alone, you know  
  
Just think of your friends  
  
The ones who care  
  
They all will be waiting there  
  
With love to share,  
  
Andy our heart will lead you (home) Funny how a photograph  
  
Can take you back in time  
  
To places and embraces  
  
That you thought you'd left behind  
  
They're trying to remind you  
  
That you're not the only one  
  
No one is an island  
  
When all is said and done  
  
(repeat *) There'll come a day  
  
When you're losing your way  
  
And you won't know where you belong  
  
They say that "home is where the heart is"  
  
So follow your heart  
  
And you know that you can't go wrong  
  
(repeat *) Where you belong  
  
I know your heart will lead you home'  
  
The End 


End file.
